And You'll Always Be A Pearl
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: Angela sees how Edward is too possessive of Bella, and she plans to do everything in her power to bring her best friend in the light. Songfic and an OOC Angela. Simple oneshot about a friend's concern. Mid-Eclipse.


**Title: And You'll Always be a Pearl**

**Pairing: None, anti- Edward **

**Time Frame: Mid-Eclipse**

**Status: Complete**

**Type: Oneshot, with a song**

**Summary: Angela sees how Bella is under the possessive watch of Edward and she decides to free her best friend. The Cullens, namely Alice, will stop at nothing to stop Angela's plan.**

**Author's Note / Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Katy Perry's Pearl. And as I hate Edward Cullen with a fiery passion, this will be a total Edward-bashing fan fiction. Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Angela sat quietly at her lunch table, noting how Bella clung to Edward's side. She hated thinking about it, but she realized recently how possessive Edward was. A boy would talk to Bella, and he would drag her away, as if she had committed a grave sin. His head snapped up, and surprisingly glared at her, as if he heard what she was thinking. Any other day, she would've bowed her head. But today she was in the mood to fight for the betterment of her best friend's life, so she openly glared at him. His face contorted strangely, as if he was going to growl at her. Edward Cullen was certainly strange.<p>

She thought, _I think you are incredibly stupid, Edward Cullen. You don't deserve someone as kind and as forgiving as Bella. If she didn't take you back, what would've you done? Strangled her until she said yes? Possessive jerk._

He looked horrified. He dragged Bella as far as humanly possible away from Angela. Bella looked confused, but she complied. Angela Weber knew then and there that her best friend, the kind but misunderstood Bella Swan was in the grip of a possessive Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen had never heard such, impure, harsh, <em>awful<em> thoughts from kind Angela. Until today at lunch. She called him possessive! Why, he was only protective of his one true love. No one of evil thoughts should touch his beautiful angel. He acted purely out of her best interests. And he never would've strangled Bella! He would not, could not, and cannot harm his pure, sweet angel.

* * *

><p>Bella wondered silently why Edward had pulled her away from Angela. Was something wrong? Edward whispered in her ear as he toyed with her apple, "Love, please refrain from talking to Angela from now on." Her eyes widened. "What! Why?"<p>

He shook his head. "She's thinking bad things about you." She suddenly had the urge to scream. Angela would never do that! She was a kind girl. She cleared her thick throat. "Why?" He shrugged. "I don't believe you." He frowned disapprovingly at her. At times like this, she was reminded how puritanical Edward was. Exercising control over her that he didn't have.

"I'm looking out for your best interests, Bella. She's thinking unsavory thoughts about you. " She shook her head stubbornly. "I still don't believe you. It's not in Angela's nature to think badly of others. I think she thought about something that you didn't like." He shook his head, and took her in his arms, straight-faced._ Liar_, every nerve in her body screeched.

Alice danced over to them, a worried expression on her face. She spoke so rapidly and so softly, Bella couldn't make sense of it. She abruptly picked up her tray, and made a movement to go to Angela. "I said no," Edward said icily, his hand restraining her. "Let go of me!" she hissed. "You can't make me. Now leave me alone or I won't talk to you for a week or more, Edward." He reluctantly let go of her arm, and the blood rushed back gradually.

She stalked over to Angela's table, a scowl plainly visible on her face. Angela smiled brightly at her. "Bella, I have to tell you something. I'm doing this for your own good, okay? I think you need to think over your relationship with Edward. I honestly think he's being too controlling and possessive of you." Bella nodded eagerly and leaner closer. "Exactly. He's acting like he owns me!"

* * *

><p>Edward and Alice were horrified. Angela had turned Bella against them! Alice recalled the vision she had, where Bella broke up with Edward, and left the Cullens. She was determined to stop that. After all, Bella was Edward's soul mate, and she was destined to be with the Cullens.<p>

Edward glared venomously at Angela; she glared back again at him. She had never done that before. He headed to their table. "Bella, let's go," he said icily, disregarding Angela. "No, Edward. Can't you see I'm talking with Angela?" he shook his head in irritation; he had enough of Bella's stubbornness. "We. Are. Going." He said, with a tone of finality. Bella stood up, and he felt relief. So he didn't have to force her. Angela was becoming bad company for his angel, and he was taking no chances. She walked past him, dumped her tray, and strode off to Biology without him. He ran in human speed to catch up with her. "Thank you for staying away from Angela, my love. She's bad news." He grinned, elated. She finally understood. And she glared so hatefully at him that he mentally shrunk back. This was a side of Bella he had never encountered before.

She stuck her nose blatantly in the other direction, and walked off. She ignored him, despite his repeated attempts to beg for her forgiveness. When she went home, she slammed the door in his face. Stunned, he stood still in shock. Later that night, she slammed the window down with such ferocity that Charlie jumped. Dismayed, he stared at her from the outside, listening to her nightly mumblings. "Stupid Edward…" He felt a wave of panic, and vowed to make Angela pay for turning his angel on him.

His phone buzzed.

_Not yet, Edward. She will pay, but tomorrow. Alice~_

He nodded grimly.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and when Bella headed to school, she did not speak a word to Edward. Feeling that the silence was driving him mad, he pulled her aside. "Love, is anything the matter?" he asked, worried. He had never seen Bella like this before. She shook her head, and was about to leave, when Edward latched himself on her arm, and begged. "Please, Bella. Talk to me. I don't know what's wrong, and the silence is killing me." She shot him an icy glare, and said,"Talk to you? About what? About how Angela thinks you're being too possessive? She's right, Edward. And everyone's entitled to opinions. What is wrong with that?" she demanded. He growled. "She's trying to tear us apart! And you are my mate. I have the right to do as I please." She let out an aggravated hiss. "Go to hell, Edward! Stop giving ultimatums about my life! First, you won't let me go to La Push, and then you won't let me talk to Jacob, now Angela too? You know what, just go. I need to think about this." She turned around and left a horrified Edward.<p>

Alice meanwhile, was talking to Angela. "I know what you're doing," she whispered, glaring at the human. "What?" Angela asked, nonplussed. "You are trying to tear my brother and best friend apart!" Angela snorted. "What is it with you Cullens? Why the hell do you think you own Bella? She's her own person. You can't tell her what to do!" Alice hissed, and once again, Angela wondered how strange were the Cullens. First growling, and now, hissing? What the hell? "Today is Dedicate A Song Day, and I'll show Bella how she needs to be free of you," Angela smirked, and walked away. She never was like this, but sometimes, it was liberating.

* * *

><p>Bella looked up from her lunch tray as speakers around her blared, "And this song is dedicated to Bella Swan, from your best friend Angela. You need to be free from the Cullens, Bella! Now enjoy Katy Perry's Pearl!"<p>

_"She is a pyramid_  
><em> But with him she's just a grain of sand<em>  
><em> This loves too strong like mice and men<em>  
><em> Squeezing out the life that should be let in<em>

_ She was a hurricane_  
><em> But now she's just a gust of wind<em>  
><em> She used to set the sails of a thousand ships<em>  
><em> Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_ She could be a statue of liberty_  
><em> She could be Joan of Arc<em>  
><em> But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<em>  
><em> So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_ Oh she used to be a pearl_  
><em> Ohh yeah she used to rule the world<em>  
><em> Ohhhh cant believe she's become a shell of herself<em>  
><em> Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_ She was unstoppable_  
><em> Moved fast as like an avalanche<em>  
><em> But now she's stuck deep in some man<em>  
><em> Wishing that they never ever met<em>  
><em> She could be a statue of liberty<em>  
><em> She could be a Joan of Arc<em>  
><em> But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<em>  
><em> So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_ Oh She used to be a pearl_  
><em> Ohh yeah she used to rule the world<em>  
><em> Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself<em>  
><em> Cause she used to be a<em>

_ Do you know that there's a way out_  
><em> There's a way out<em>  
><em> There's a way out<em>  
><em> There's a way out<em>  
><em> You don't have to be held down<em>  
><em> Be held down<em>  
><em> Be held down<em>  
><em> Be held down<em>

_ Cause I used to be a shell..._  
><em> Yeah I let him rule my world<em>  
><em> My world Ohhh yeah<em>

_ But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on_  
><em> And No one can take my pearl<em>  
><em> You don't have to be a shell No<em>  
><em> You're the one that rules your world Ohh<em>  
><em> You are strong and you'll learn<em>  
><em> That you can still go on<em>  
><em> And you'll always be a pearl<em>  
><em> She is unstoppable"<em>

Edward and Alice watched in horror as Bella's face betrayed understanding, and Alice cried softly as a vision once again of Bella leaving them serenaded her. She stood up, and approached the two of them. "Edward," she announced. "It's over, you controlling, possessive jerk! Get a life. And you, Alice, don't you ever come near me again, Barbie wannabe!" She walked away, head held high, and high-fived Angela, who shot them a smug look.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Angela is a bit OOC, but I needed her to be aggressive for Bella's sake. She's practically spineless! I just gave her a backbone. So please, read and review :))<strong>** And thank you to AniMayGirl, who is my real life best friend. And whoever needs a betareader, please PM me :D**_  
><em>


End file.
